1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compositions and methods for treating migraine headaches and, more particularly, to compositions and methods used to quickly alleviate the symptoms using safe, readily available ingredients.
2. Description of the Related Art
Migraine headaches affect millions of people and are the most severe and intensive type of headaches. The physically debilitating symptoms, which may last from two hours to two days, include throbbing pain on one side of the head, nausea, blurring vision, and sensitivity to light, sounds, and smells.
The goal for treating migraine headaches is to relieve all of the symptoms quickly and safely and without harmful side effects.
Conventional medical treatments for migraines use pharmacological agents to prevent headaches and reduce symptoms. Examples of conventional treatments include vasodilating drugs such as ergotamines, calcium blockers, analgesics such as aspirin and acetaminophen, and anti-nausea drugs, such as promethazine. A wide variety of non-conventional treatments are used, including the ingestion of herbal solutions and teas, aromatherapy, biofeedback, and acupuncture.
It is widely know that perenteral medications have a faster onset of action than oral medications. Unfortunately, administration of perenteral medications is not an option for non-medical trained individuals.
Ideally, what is needed is a safe and effective oral composition and method of treating migraine headaches that relieves all of its symptoms, is easy to prepare, and has a relatively fast onset of action.